1. Area of Invention
The present invention relates to cover plates, deck plates and the like.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates generally to removable cover plates, including in the deck of boats, more particularly threaded cover plates which can be readily installed or removed to provide quick access to areas below the deck such as a storage space, the bilge, and areas where shut-off valves, instruments, and the like are located.
Generally, the presence of sand and salt crystals affects the seal and removal of conventional deck plates and cover plates making it difficult to remove manually. Thus, removal of the deck plate with one's hand often times is difficult or awkward.
The prior art includes a lift ring device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,445 to Kafka et al., for installation in the forward portion of the deck of a boat or other item that may need from time to time to be lifted. The current market includes deck plate keys for use in opening up fuel tanks and water tanks, but these keys are manufactured to fit very small sized filler caps and are often made of metal or nylon.
It would be desirable to provide a cover plate removal tool for opening various sizes of cover plates for quick access to the areas beneath the deck.